Ties
by Kiwi0
Summary: A series of one-shots They are not co-workers, friends, they are family. Chp1- 1,406 WORDS Abby gets stabbed by Helen,the team are bombarded with worry and panic. just as Abby is about to become a future predetors treat, the team come to her aid. REQUESTS


"Abby!" Connor screamed at the small blond, Abby.

Abby Maitland had tears streaming down her cheeks from her injury.

"ABBY, MOVE!" Connor shouted again, he tried to break free of Helen's solder's grip.

Abby stared at the dinosaur, future predetor, that was charging towards her at full speed. However hard she tried, her legs would not move. As whenever she did move them, unbearable pain coursed through her small body.

Helen Cutter would pay. Nick Cutter, was not happy. In fact he was shaking in anger. How dare Helen, unleash the power of a dinosaur on us! And then let it hurt Abby! Abby Maitland's horrible,abusive parents abandoned poor Abby. So he filled in that role. Connor Temple cries made Nick Cutter spin around.

He spotted Stephen, trying to escape, like Connor, out of the solders grasp. "Abby, just try, please!" Stephen cried, kicking the soilder repetidly in the...Never mind.

The future predetor got closer, and closer, Abby closed her eyes, and closer and...

Two hands grabbed Abby and pulled her away from the dinosaur, running to a safe spot. He set her down and promised her he would come back. "Abby, I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna go get Stephen and Connor." And with that Cutter ran off into the battle scene. Leaving Abby holding her wound, breathing heavily.

"Connor, Stephen!" Nick Cutter ran to Connor first, knocking out the solider, but another solider grabbed Connor's arm, Connor hit his arm. With a karate chop. "Always wanted to do that!" Connor said running with Cutter to Stephen. Who was still kicking the solider, who was trying to show no emotion. But pain was clear in his face.

"Hey," Stephen said.

"Hey," Connor and Cutter said in -almost perfect- unison. Doing the same thing with Connor, Cutter whacked the solider on the head with a gun.

They ran to Abby. "How's Abby?" Stephen inquired.

"In pain" Cutter's accent thick in his voice. "Connor, call Jenny and Becker back at the ARC."

"O-o-okay" Connor's voice shook heavily with tears. Cutter put his hand on the poor boy's shoulder.

"It'll be okay"

"Yeah,okay..."

"Hey, yeah, Jenny?" Stephen could barley hear Connor's conversation over his repetitive thoughts of Abby. Abby, Abby, Abby! All Abby. Was she okay? Was she alive? Dare he think...Dead?

"Okay, thanks Jenny, I'll see you in a minute."

"JENNY'S COMING!" Connor shouted over the roar of the dinosaur, that they had left with Helen.

He took a swift look at his phone. "AND LESTER?" Another look at his phone. Well, he had to see if he would find a replacement! James Lester secretly cared for the team. Connor knew that.

"AND ACTION MAN!".

"And who?" Stephen asked Connor.

"Oh,Becker. because he's like-like...Yeahhh.." Connor's hands stopped making wild movements as he trailed off.

The group took off running when they heard a pained screech that sounded horribly similar to Abby's voice.

-The ARC-

"What Connor? Okay, be right there." Jenny snapped her phone shut with a SNAP!

"Jenny, please, not another broken phone" James Lester said dryly.

"Abby, Helen hurt her..." Jenny's eyes were downcast as she explained to Becker and Lester.

"Lets go!" Jenny and Lester soon found themselves being dragged by a very determined Becker.

"High heels, Becker! HEELS!" She screeched as she was thrown into a black ARC van.

"Becker, calm." Lester hid his love for the team with no emotion. NO emotion shall be displayed in his voice!

As the van started to move, Jenny and Lester where thrown back into their seats. "BECKER!" Lester barked. Jenny had one hand clutching the top of her seat, and the other gripping the bottom tightly.

Lester took deep breaths, his hands clutching the seat in front of him.

-Elsewhere-

"Abby!" Connor shouted, the feeling of dread overwhelmed him.

He saw Helen,, running off with a bloody knife in her hand. He stopped running. Unable to move. Cutter and Stephen stopped beside him, also taking in the sight. Helen Cutter's feet turned around. Her ears had picked up some movement. Stephen 's eyes took in her ragged appearance. Her clothes ripped and dirty. But what really shocked him was that she was covered head to toe in blood that obviously wasn't hers.

"Abby" He whispered under his breath. Connor was so worried he barley noticed Stephen stalk up to Helen and grab her roughly.

Helen smiled like a the mad woman she was. Connor slowly backed away and ran to Abby. Going where his brain told him to. He faintly heard Cutter's footsteps too. He had found her. In a pool of her own blood. being the strong girl she was, he could see her eyes fluttering as she battled between conscience and unconscious. One of Abby's deep breathes caught on a sob. Hot tears streamed down her face. She's sniffed, holding her arms around her middle loosely. Abby's eyes darted up to meet Connor's, then Nick's. Cutter saw a black van approach rapidly.

"Becker's obviously here. Nick Cutter saw a angry Jenny and scared and annoyed Lester come out the car followed closely by Becker.

The three composed them selves quickly and ran to Abigail Maitland's side instantly. Abby's eyes finally fluttered close.

"Abby?" Jenny asked worriedly, "I-I-Is she dead?" Jenny asked cautiously.

"No, she passed out from the lack of blood in her system." Cutter stated.

"Where is Stephen?" Lester looked around, confused. "I thought he would be here with Abby?" James Lester made reference to the poor girl on the floor.

"Probably, right now, beating up Helen." Jenny guessed. Connor and Cutter stared at her. "I just guessed!"

"Well you guessed correct!" Nick Cutter said to Jenny Lewis.

Stephen Hart circled Helen Cutter round in fury. Stephen Hart was shocked that someone would actually stab Abby! His little lizard girl. He thought of her as a friend, nothing more. he would let Connor Temple have his day. Helen just wanted to aggravate him more! Helen walked calmly to Stephen and held a blood splattered knife up to his face. She pushed it into his hands.

Stephen dropped it in shock and utter anger. Helen smirked, and like a ghost, she was gone. Stephen stalked back to Abby quickly.

She had her eyes closed, her body limp. Stephen knew his eyes went wide.

"She's sleeping Stephen. From the lack of blood" Jenny told Stephen, trying to keep calm but her voice had that slight edge of panic and fear.

"Abby, we can't just stand here! She needs medical attention!" Connor's words slurred together slightly in worry.

"Right, Connor, 999." Lester instructed. "Hello? Yes, I'm In HoughtonHurst Road. Yeah." The others could just hear Connor's voice talking to the ambulance.

"Should we inform Abby's family?" Jenny piped up.

"We already know." Cutter smiled at her.

"Yeah, yes we do." Jenny smiled back. Connor's and Stephen's smiles confirmed they thought so too. Everyone looked at James Lester.

"Yes." He Sighed. Then walked down the dark alleyway. Soon, sirens ringed out in every ones ears.

1 month later.

Abigail Elizabeth Maitland had recovered well, her eyes sparkled as she entered through the ARC doors. She was home! Abby smiled and threw open another set of doors, heading to the main room.

"Helloooooo! Missed me? I missed you!" Abby laughed.

"Abby!" The room chorused, happiness spread throughout the room like Bieber Fever!

Soon, everything was back to normal. The team where closer than ever, like family.

* * *

Heyyyyyy xx

PrimevalFanatic here! I really hoped you liked this 1,406 piece of writing! For the next chappie, I will take request. Remember! Team friendship fic! See you guys later! I update inhumanly fast!

Xx-PrimevalFanatic-Xx


End file.
